


Wherever You Are

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, bittersweet fluff, gender neutral!reader, michael leaving for tour, use of the word kitten as a pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Michael leaves the reader with a sweet gift to help ease their stress as he prepares to leave for tour.- Just a cute lil something because I was feeling sappy. -
Relationships: Michael Clifford/You
Kudos: 1





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/617677082478231552/wherever-you-are) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

The last couple days before he left for tour were always the hardest. Sure, you missed him while he was away, but the anticipation of the heartache sat like a rock in the bottom of your stomach. Michael had procrastinated packing like always and you tried to stay out of his way so he wouldn’t get sidetracked. **  
**

Everything felt different this time though. This tour was going to put the most distance and time between the two of you since you’d started dating. You hated to admit it, but you worried about how that would affect your relationship. Michael had left for short press tours and a few weeks of shows here and there, but the two of you had never navigated a full tour with half the world between you.

In the last week, it felt like you had tried everything to keep your mind off the suitcases by the door. In an attempt to occupy your thoughts, you sat on the couch, keeping your back to the physical reminders that Michael was leaving. As your brows furrowed, deep in thought about the book you were reading, Michael snuck up behind you and leaned over the side of the couch to place an upside down kiss on your head. He softly touched the pensive lines on your forehead with his fingers.

“Whatcha doin’? I feel like I haven’t seen you all day, kitten,” he mused with a soft tone. Michael knew that you stressed over him leaving, but he wished the anxiety didn’t make you pull away from him. You hummed in response to his touch, looking up to meet his eyes as he walked around the sofa to sit with you. You slid your bookmark in the pages and set the novel on the floor as he pulled your legs into his lap. “‘M just keeping busy,” you mumbled and a sad smile crossed Michael’s face and he dropped your gaze.

“I know you’re worried, but I promise we’re going to be okay,” Michael reassured you as his fingers traced goosebumps on your calves.

“I know, but it just won’t be the same here without you. I’m going to miss you so much,” you spoke, keeping your voice soft for fear that it would betray you. You reached out to cover his hand with yours and willed the tears not to spill from your eyes. He brought your hand up to place a soft kiss on the back of your hand before meeting your watery eyes. “Oh no. Come here, love.” He raised his arm, encouraging you to curl into his side. As you did, his other hand came up to card through your hair.

“You know you can call or text or video chat me any time, right? And I mean that. Any time.”

You sniffled and nodded under his arm. “I know, but I don’t want to be a nuisance. Sometimes I just need to hear your voice and the records aren’t enough.”

Michael shifted his shoulders and pulled your chin to look up at him. He took a long pause to take in your reddened eyes before landing a sweet kiss on your lips. “Any time, I promise.”

Michael pulled away from you fully and helped you sit up again. “Wait right here, love. I think I’ve got something that might help.” You sat up again and wiped your eyes before taking a deep, steadying breath. Michael rounded the corner back to you with his hands hidden from view. You tried to peek around his side to no avail and glanced up at his face expectantly.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands for me. Please.” You held a gaze with him hesitantly before doing as you were asked. Something soft landed in your open palms. “Okay, open.”

A small stuffed cat stared up at you as you shot Michael a confused look. He leaned forward to squeeze the center of it and you startled at the sound coming from the plushie in your hands, beginning to tear up again.

“My sweet baby. I love you and I miss you so, so much. Just put my records on and give this a squeeze. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“A kitten for my kitten,” Michael’s voice vibrated in his own chest this time. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he gave you a sheepish shrug. “I know it’s not the same, but I thought it might help when things get crazy. If you don’t like it, you don’t - “

You cut him off with a tight hug before you folded yourself completely into his chest. “It’s perfect, Mike,” you murmured against him. You moved back to look in his eyes. “I love it so much. I love you so much,” you whispered. There was no holding back the tears anymore as you pulled his face to yours with a weepy smile, feeling like maybe getting through this tour wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
